


The Fallen Angel Series: A promise

by tvdandsupernatural1957 (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Series: The Fallen Angel Series [DISCONTINUED] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fallen Castiel, Help, Human Castiel, Near Future, Other, broken angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/tvdandsupernatural1957
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set just after 8.23 and Dean finds Cas by the side of the road, exhausted and takes him back to the bunker and lets Cas make himself at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Angel Series: A promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of the fallen angel series, the fallen angel series will be a collection of events that take place in the same universe, the events will focus on Castiel's new life as a human and explore how his relationship with the Winchesters affects how he copes in his new life.
> 
> The end made me tearful so sorry if you cry...

It was the morning after Dean had found Castiel on the side of the road, collapsed and burly even alive and Castiel hadn’t slept because all the guilt weighed on his mind and the silence in his head made him want to scream. His new human emotions were suffocating him.  
~*~  
Castiel felt his knees give out, he’d been walking for hours, time becoming a blur, and his body was tired, this was not something he was used to and he hated it. 

Cas heard a familiar car roar past him ‘it can’t be…’ Cas thought. He was convinced he was delirious so took no notice of the car that was until the sound of brakes screeching echoed along the otherwise empty road and the car reversed.  
“CAS!?! CASTIEL?!!?” Cas heard an all too familiar voice yell from above him. “Oh my god Cas!” Dean called out as he approached the fallen angel, his voice broken and pained, he thought he’d lost the now ex-angel and relief was flooding through his veins because Castiel was there, alive, in front of him. “Cas…” Dean choked out as tears welled in his eyes because Cas looked so broken.  
“Hello Dean…” Cas choked out and at that moment Dean broke, a sound like having your heart ripped from your chest escaping his lips in pain as tears streamed down his face, all the pent up sadness finally spilling over, before he pulled Cas into a tight hug.  
“I’ll be back in a second.” Dean insisted, letting Castiel go and returning to his car momentarily then only a few moments later returning with a gallon sized bottle of water in hand. “Here, drink.” Dean instructed with an encouraging smile; Castiel tried to grasp the bottle but he was too weak. “Let me…” Dean insisted before promptly unscrewing the bottle cap and holding the bottle to Castiel’s lips and tilting the bottle to allow the water to flow. Castiel took whole hearted gulps of the water before pulling away after a few seconds. Cas sighed contently, he already felt considerably stronger.  
“Thank you…” Cas told Dean gently and Dean simply gave him a caring smile in return but Cas knew what it meant. It was silent between the two for a moment before Cas realised something. “Dean, I can’t get up…” He informed him and within seconds Dean was hauling Cas upright and wrapping a tight protective arm around his shoulder before they headed back to the impala.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked sincerely  
“Later Dean I’m exhausted.”

As Dean drove back to the bunker he couldn’t help getting distracted on occasion because Cas looked so god damn beautiful while he slept; Dean knew he shouldn’t be thinking about it, but he’d never imagined he’d ever see the ex-angel sleep and such a simple thing captivated Dean. The way that Castiel’s chest rose and fell rhythmically and the way his eye lashes fluttered peacefully to lie on his cheek; it made Dean think that he’d never seen Cas look so angelic.

As Dean pulled up to the bunker’s location he noticed Cas was still sound asleep. For a second Dean thought to wake him but that thought was quickly destroyed when Cas curled tighter into himself, as a child would, and it made Dean’s heart swell so instead he got out of the car and picked up Cas and carried him inside. For now Dean placed Castiel on Sam’s bed, other sleeping would have to be made but since Sam was in the hospital right now, Sam’s room was the logical choice. 

Three hours later Cas awoke and at first is startled by the sudden change of surroundings until he realised where we was. He sat up, blinking a few times to allow his eyes to adjust, and then he noticed a pile of clean clothes at his feet with a note on top of them that read:  
‘Cas, hope you feel better now you’ve slept, put these on for now till we can go shopping to get more but oh, take a shower first! Then when you’re dressed meet me in the kitchen. –Dean’ Cas sighed before walking to the bathroom with clothes in hand.

When Cas was done he slid on the jeans and the plain black t-shirt and was suddenly filled with contentment because the clothes smelled like Dean and right now Dean was his home…

“Oh, my gosh what is that glorious smell!?” Cas called out as the ache of hunger became apparent in his stomach.  
“Hello sunshine! That would be dinner!” Dean called back, looking at Cas and grinning.  
“Mmmmm” Cas mumbled with delight as he took a bite of his food; he was starving and everything tasted like the best food in the world right now. “That was delicious Dean thank you” Cas complimented when he was finished.  
“Well thank you for the compliment since I made it all from scratch” Dean replied playfully.  
“Well then Mr Winchester I am shocked, how dare you not inform us that you can cook!?” Castiel asked.  
“Cause I never have the time to cook!” Dean replied, trying to hold back his laughter because he’d never seen Cas like this, ever. Never so light hearted and care free and he liked it an awful lot!

It stayed that way for a few hours but then night came and Dean retreated to his room to sleep and suddenly it all came crashing down. Now that Castiel had solitude his mind began to wonder and eventually it reached that dark, dark place of guilt and sorrow and regret and it sent Castiel’s mind reeling and so he didn’t sleep and now here we are, the morning after Dean found Castiel and Cas was sitting very still, burly having moved over the past few hours, only getting up for a glass of water or to use the bathroom, otherwise he remained in the same position, his mind clouding his eye sight to the point where his memories were so strong that he could no longer see or hear the world around him, so much so that he didn’t even notice Dean walking into the room. “Cas…?” “…Cas…?” Dean called but still Castiel remained still. “Castiel!” Dean repeated, this time more forcefully. “Damn it Cas! Answer me!” Dean near yelled as he walked to face the ex-angel. It was then that Dean saw Cas’ expression. His eyes were red and swollen because he appeared to have been crying and his eyes were almost lifeless and Dean knew he was lost in thought. The pain that Cas’ expression caused Dean caused him to approach Cas with much more care and affection. His hand slid onto Cas’ cheek and he stroked it gently before lifting his chin so he’d look at Dean. “Cas, come on, look at me, snap out of it, please…” Dean pleaded his voice weak and broken. “Cas look you have got to snap out of it, I need you Cas…” Dean insisted, his forehead touching Castiel’s and it was then that Cas’ body registered Dean’s presence and his eyes slid closed as more tears spilled from his eyes. “Dean…” Cas whispered as he stared right into Dean’s beautifully green eyes.  
“I know Cas, we’ll get through this, I’ll help you, I swear…” Dean insisted.  
“You promise?” Cas asked looking into Dean’s eyes with the last glimmer of hope he had.  
“I promise.”


End file.
